


Distract Me

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Apparently I can write smut again, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP, The garage, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the garage, Toby has lost interest in his book while Happy is still focused on her machines - but she does invite him to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

Toby isn’t sure when the crispness of spring broke into the heat of summer, but Happy’s in a tank top which is the telltale sign that it’s over 80 degrees. Toby’s seen her skin, felt it, touched it, tasted it even, but he’ll never get over the way the loose grey tank floats over her back, over her slender shoulders.

It’s in these moments he realizes just how actually small she is. Brave and bold and fearless, Happy’s presence has been anything but diminutive since they day they met. But in reality, she adds an extra foot in attitude. She’s pretty small.

That being said, she can tackle him to the ground without much difficulty. That might be his favorite part about her: how much she challenges him to do better, be better, try harder.

He sets down his book and keeps his eyes on her as she works. She told him recently she doesn’t mind it when he watches her. Apparently she’s known he’s done it for a while and just never called him on it. She’s putting together circuitry and wires, bending and twisting metal and electricity to her bidding.

“I know you’re watching me,” Happy says, “and you’re thinking really loud over there.”

Toby stands and walks up behind her. “I’m thinking about you,” he says, pressing a kiss to her cheek and hugging her waist from behind. “Of course I’m going to be loud.” He kisses the top of her head, because he can and because her hair always smells good.

“You’re sniffing my head again, you dork,” Happy laughs. She looks up at him and his heart swells. Sometimes he forgets he gets to kiss her. Sometimes he forgets she decided he was hers. She kisses him, but right as he decides to press in closer, she leans away. “Now I’m busy. Go read.”

“Can I distract you?” Toby murmurs, sliding a hand down to her hip.

She laughs, a little breathless, but she never stops working on her project. “You can try.”

Toby takes the challenge for what it is, and rests the other hand on her hip, slowly tapping his fingertips underneath the tanktop. It’s an easy job – the material is flimsy and drapes loosely across her body.

“That’s your best?” Happy asks. “Jeez, I could take a nap with this.”

“I’m just getting started and you know it,” Toby replies. He slides his hands up her side, feeling her muscles flex under his touch, and he smiles smugly that she reacts to only that. But instead of reaching in front, he rubs her back, massaging the knots he knows she gets from sliding under cars. She hums in appreciation, rolling her shoulders back.

“I know, I know, you like the shoulders,” he said.

“I’m still doing two things at once,” is Happy’s only response. But Toby doesn’t miss her slight shiver.

She’s braless due to the heat, and Toby a couple of weeks ago would have lost his mind at that. Right now, though, he’s more focused on trying to unravel her, trying to be more interesting than her tools.

Toby kisses behind her ear and Happy makes a noise half like a hiccup. “Well that was interesting,” he says.

“Oh, don’t be weird.”

“I’m always weird,” Toby mumbles against her skin.

“You’ve got that right.”

The soft material falls off of her shoulder and he presses kisses along her skin mindlessly as he starts to think about his next move. His hands have settled on her hips, half dipping into the waistband of her jeans.

And that’s when his best idea ever pops into his head.

He steps closer to her so their bodies are in line, slowly, he slides his hand to her stomach, tapping random patterns until he slides into the front of her jeans. He hears her sharp intake of breath, sees her hands freeze briefly.

Then she returns to her work.

Toby is slightly annoyed, but he’ll get her off topic if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

“You can definitely do better than that,” Happy says, connecting wires. “I’ve got proof.”

Toby presses against her, and she gasps, a gorgeous noise Toby can’t get enough of. He begins to move his hand and gets a glance at her face. She’s biting her lip and her concentration is clearly wavering, but her resolve isn’t.

He circles a finger around her clit, slowly, teasingly, and suddenly Happy drops her head back on his shoulder. The look on her face is divine, her eyes half shut and lips barely parted.

Then, as quickly as she fell against him, she stands up again, ramrod straight. “Fuck,” she says, “nope, you don’t win.”

“Yet,” Toby says, “I know just how long this is going to last.”

“Oh, fuck off.” It’s clear she meant it as a scathing statement, but instead it comes out as a strangled moan as Toby keeps touching her, just the way he knows is her favorite. It’s not long before she drops the materials in her hand and instead grips the table.

“I win yet?”

“Nope,” she says, “I just – oh, god.” Toby steps up closer to her and slides a finger inside of her, his thumb pressing against her clit, and her heads drops on his shoulder again. He takes the hint and works his hand harder, the angle not the best, but Happy’s got a hand on the back of his head and she’s tugging at his hair, so he doesn’t have anything in his mind but keeping it up.

He slides a hand up the front of her shirt to cup her breasts, rolling a nipple in her fingertips, and the way Happy moans, “Fuck,” nearly kills him where he stands.

“Oh, god, you are so forgiven for interrupting me as long as you don’t stop,” Happy says in one breath.

“Sounds good to me,” Toby says. His jeans are unbearably tight. Watching Happy like this, all of her careful and concentrated control gone, her face gorgeous in the moment, would probably have killed Toby good and dead a couple of months ago. Now it’s all he can do to keep touching her so she’ll look like that forever.

When she comes, she breaks the ledge of the table that she’s been gripping.

“Guess I am good with my hands,” Toby says as she leans against him, her face buried in his chest.

She pokes him in the stomach. “Shut up,” she says, her voice a breathless mess. Then she turns around and stands on her toes and kisses him hard. “Just to be clear,” she says, her tone changed but her face still flushed, “I’m going to wreck you right now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Toby asks. “You’re the one who looks a little wrecked.”

Her expression turns scheming and she flattens a palm on his chest, shoving him backward. “Not for long.” She grins and Toby is suddenly even more in love with her.

She pushes him back until his knees hit the couch. He falls down, and Happy knocks his hat off his head as she straddles him.

“Hey,” Toby says. “That was a Christmas present from somebody extremely awesome.”

“Believe me,” Happy says, “that hat would have fallen off sooner or later.”

Toby reaches up to pull Happy to him, but she takes his hands and pins them to the sides of his head.

“Oh, no,” she says, a delicious grin on her lips, “this time I’m calling the shots.”

Toby can’t hold back his, “Yay.”

Happy rolls her eyes and kisses him, and after a bit she lets go of his hands to undo the buttons of his shirt, her hands working speedily.

“Do I get to do anything?” Toby asks, his voice tinged with his pout.

“You did a lot a few minutes ago,” Happy says as she leans back and pulls her tank top off over her head. Toby’s brain briefly short circuits because nothing compares to her on a good day, but Happy Quinn shirtless is like seeing the face of god. “And now your brain is dead. See? Now I have to reboot you.”

“I don’t know why,” Toby says, “but it kind of turns me on when you talk about me like I’m a machine.”

Happy groans “You are so weird.”

Toby nods. “And still you sleep with me.”

Happy shrugs. “And still I date you, I think is the more shocking part.”

Toby means to say something in response, something probably witty and brilliant, but Happy pulls his shirt off and her hands go to his belt and, really, words don’t need to happen right now.

When his jeans are kicked halfway across the room, her lips find his again and he reaches for her. This time she arches into the touch, and he smiles into the kiss.

“Oh, quit feeling so smug,” she murmurs as she kisses down the side of his neck.

“I like feeling smug,” Toby says, pulling her jeans down her hips. She stands and kicks them off along with a pair of surprisingly hot pink panties. “And now I’m just confused.”

Happy rolls her eyes as she pulls a condom out of her wallet. “They were on sale for, like, ten for three dollars.”

Toby’s jaw drops. “You mean you have more of them?”

Happy laughs at him and, before he can think, she kisses him and rolls the condom on him.

They’re fitting together before either knows it, and even though it’s been a while since the first time it still overloads Toby’s brain and makes him wonder how the hell he got so lucky.

The fall into a silent rhythm, Happy’s eyes drifting shut as they move slowly against each other. Toby’s lips find Happy’s again and they slow down even more, kissing languidly. They have all the time in the world, Toby realizes, and he feels giddy again.

“What are you laughing at?” Happy mumbles, kissing him in between each word.

“You,” he says, kissing her cheek, her lips, her neck, “us.”

“I laugh at us all the time,” says Happy, “we’re hilarious.”

He kisses her in agreement, and they speed up their pace. Toby’s starting to see sparks, and Happy’s smirking at him.

“You’ve got that look on your face again,” as she twists her hips.

“What look?” Toby manages, his hands on Happy’s thighs as he tries to hold it together.

“That one,” Happy says. “Where you look like you got hit in the head.”

Toby attempts to respond but instead he just moans.

Happy giggles, actually giggles, and says, “Well that was interesting.”

But the flush is spreading across her cheeks and her eyes are fluttering. Toby can tell it’s not going to be long.

“You tease me but you look all sexy right now too,” Toby says.

“I didn’t say sexy,” Happy says, her eyelids closing all the way, “but thanks.”

“You meant it,” Toby jokes.

It’s not long before Happy’s biting her lip and coming again, and not long after that that Toby’s following suit. She catches herself on the couch’s arm, but Toby wraps his arms around her and turns her so they’re lying down.

“There,” he says, “much more comfortable.”

“For you maybe,” Happy says, “you’re pulling my hair.”

They shift until Happy’s got her hair up in a ponytail and she’s lying on top of him, arms folded and chin perched on her hands.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks him.

“You,” he says, pushing a rogue curl out of Happy’s eyes. “I’m always thinking about you.”

“That’s really cheesy.”

“Have I ever been anything less?”

She considers it for a moment. “No. You really haven’t.” She leans forward and kisses his nose. “I like it.”

“Happy! Toby!”

“Oh shit,” Happy says, eyes widening. “Oh, shit, we’re naked.”

“That we are.”

“I saw your bike in the driveway, Happy, is Toby here?”

Happy winces. “He’s going to kill us if he finds us naked in the garage.”

Toby considers his options. Their clothes are all over the floor, but hopefully hidden by the couch. He can take one for the team.

“Stay here,” Toby whispers. He rolls out from under her just as Walter says, “Are you still mad about that joke about you and Toby?”

He chucks Happy’s clothes at her and it takes a moment of her being stunned before she throws on her shirt and her jeans.

“Hi!” Happy says, adjusting her shirt. “Yeah, hi, sorry, I lost my keys in the couch.”

“Okay then,” Toby hears from Walter. “So, yeah, we’ve got a case. Have you seen Toby? We’re going to need the whole team.”

“Uh, nope,” Happy says, sliding her hands into her pockets. “I think he said he was going to be here soon.” She checks the clock. “Yeah, a couple of minutes. Hey, I built something cool. Come look.”

Toby sees Happy steering Walter over to her work station, and she throws Toby a look like “tried my best, now it’s your turn.”

Toby scrambles for his jeans, his boxers, his shirt, and does his best to silently dress.

And that’s when he notices Happy’s hot pink underpants tossed halfway across the room. Happy looks over at him and points at them with her thumb with a look of sheer panic on her face.

He makes a split second decision to dive for the underwear and lands flat on his stomach with a loud grunt. He grabs for Happy’s panties and shoves them in his back pocket just as Walter turns around.

“Toby, what are you doing?” Walter asks, sounding exasperated.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, standing, his muscles still not completely back to normal. Face planting into concrete definitely didn’t help. “I’m here now.” He brushes off the front of his shirt. “Ew. We need to sweep more.”

Happy is clearly stifling a bubble of laughter as Toby washes his hands and parts of his shirt.

Paige walks in next and Toby can tell she knows that something’s up.

“Toby,” Happy says, sliding next to him. “Why don’t we all – go meet. Somewhere. To talk about this next job.”

“That’s a good idea,” Paige says, still clearly scoping out the situation, “Cabe and Sly should be here soon.”

“Then we should get to work,” says Happy. “And you,” she pokes Toby in the stomach, “better not distract me.” Then she winks – actually winks.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Toby says, and he can’t resist a glance over at the now splintered part of Happy’s work bench.

Happy laughs next to him, and then Toby laughs, and then Happy laughs even harder when Paige turns to Walter and says, “What the hell is wrong with them?”

There was something about the two of them together, Happy and Toby. Sparks are fine for some people.

But the two of them?

They’re a full burning fire.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should probably feel a little ashamed for this but I don't. I just like writing them too much.


End file.
